Robot Riot
Lyrics Danny: It's gonna be a mechanized mêlée A bit of a big bot brawl When we get through you're gonna know it's true The more metallic they are the harder they fall And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble when I'm backed up against the wall We're gonna kick some robot chassis So you better tell your robot nation To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare For an automaton annihilation You think you're gonna take us down Well, mechanical man you just try it You gonna ride that rail out of town This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) I think you know what I mean (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna break you down And sell you for scrap metal (Robot Riot) But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline 'Cause your momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot) This is a robot riot (Robot Riot) I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together (Robot Riot) In a new configuration just to mow my lawn Danny and Bobbi: Cause your sister is a fridge, and you know her light is always on Danny: This is a Robot Riot! Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!) Robot Riot Robot Riot This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot) You better listen up I got some breaking news (Robot Riot) I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes (Robot Riot) I'm really on a mission I call it demolition (Robot Riot) And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission (This is a Robot Riot) No matter how you strive You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot) I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town (Robot Riot) You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon (Robot Riot) I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' (This is a Robot Riot) You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues (Robot Riot) You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze (Robot Riot) I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya (Robot Riot) Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town (Robot Riot) This is a Robot Riot! Gonna rip you up, gonna break you down (Robot Riot) Gonna take you to the chop shop down town This is a Robot Riot! All right! Category:Songs